Dragon Wolf: Rise of the Avenger
by Lucario Freeman
Summary: After losing his parents... his brother taken... and the world succumbing into darkness, the young hybrid Jason has to fight for his own survival and to avenge his family. ((I made the whole story with no influence from others. This is a complete and original one. Enjoy... Oh... Also... It's my first story :D))


Arctic... Cold, deserted and peacefully pleasant. Good place for wild animals, such as polar bears, arctic foxes and wolves. In this world, the animals can talk, walk on their feet and more. In particular, dragons here exist too. There are thousands of species around... everywhere, minding their own business.

This is the story of how one of those species of dragons was vanquished by one single hybrid of an arctic wolf and fox: The Avenger... 

"C'mon Jason! Hurry up! After lunch we'll have to train with dad!"

"OK! HANG ON!"

The two wolves rushed through the snow and ice running and laughing like the normal kids do. It was a cold but gorgeous day. Despite being cold, they weren't feeling it. Of course... warm fur. They arrive at nicely built wooden cottage next to two huge piles of snow. At the door, there was a female white fox waiting for the two children.

"HEY MOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"The older wolf slipped on ice and went sliding against the female face planted. The younger one laughs

"Hello to you too Aiden" The female greets with a smile. She then looks at the young wolf who walks over and hugs her

"Hello mom"

"Hello Jason"

At the kitchen, Jason finished his meal faster than anyone else... as usual, even though he is only 4.

His father chuckled and whispered to the female

"He reminds me of myself when I was his age"

"It can't really be helped anyway" The female chuckled.

Jason then gets up and with a big smile, he rushes to the door at the end of the kitchen and shouts

"C'mon dad! Let's go train!"

"Jason..." His mother sighed "your father hasn't finished eating yet"

Jason's father laughs "How 'bout we train on the table? At least we still eat and learn new moves!" he states.

"Mercury!"

"What Charlotte? It is just a little joke."

"Silly man." The woman crosses her arms.

Aiden finishes eating and goes up to Jason before turning around

"Mom, Dad, we'll wait for you outside" After saying this, he walks out with Jason.

3 hours later, the weather changed completely. It was normal in that area since the weather is unstable sometimes. It was stormy and snowing heavily, indicating that there was a storm. Jason and Aiden were playing a silly wrestling where they try in vain knock each other down.

In the other room, Charlotte is painting a very nice landscape. She loves to paint beautiful stuff from her journeys and adventures with her husband. She even painted them both. Mercury was polishing his swords. He has a complete variety of blades in all lengths and thicknesses. But there was one sword in particular which he always checked every day. The Exodium. A legendary sword which he acquired during his adventures.

When he went to check it, this time his eyes widen opened and he ran out of the room to the painting room where Charlotte was. The sword had a stone, which would shine if there was any dragon nearby. This time, it shone. He looked pretty concerned

"Honey... we have a problem"

Charlotte looked at Mercury. Her heart skipped a bit when she stared at his eyes.

"Don't tell me that..."

"The Dreavers are coming for us. We need to protect the kids! Quick, let's g-"He didn't have time to finish his sentence when a loud explosion is heard and wooden chunks fly across the room. There was an intimidating creature with horns that looked like a demon's. His teeth were like swords. Well sharpened swords and his scales were black and purple. His wings were demon-like as well and his tail long and had thorns and spikes. Mercury stood in a defense stance and Charlotte ran to the kid's room. After that many more arrived. It was the Dreavers, demonic dragons.

As Charlotte went into Jason's and Aiden's room, she just picked them up and ran out of the house but a Dreaver landed on from of them.

Jason jumped off her grip and stood in front of his mother and older brother trying to protect them

"You won't hurt my big bro and my mommy!" he shouted.

The dragon released a massive laughter and his tail shoved Jason aside and advanced at Charlotte and Aiden. Jason went flying into a rock hitting with his head on it and falling unconscious.

"JASON!" Charlotte places Aiden on the ground "Run my son run!" Aiden nods and runs to Jason to help him but as he looked back, Charlotte had been killed. He cried out for his mother but the dragon takes hold on him and flies away.

Plenty of time had passed... Jason woke up. He was still a little dizzy from the hit but he stood up. The first thing he sees on the snow is his mother, covered in blood. His eyes widen open and he shook his head trying to convince himself it was nothing more but his mind pranking him, but as he closed his eyes, rubbed them and looked again, he realized that it was true. His mother was dead.

He cried and cried a lot and yelled "DAD!"

But nobody came.

He ran into the house and saw his dad on the ground as well but he was still alive, despite the pound of blood around him. Jason went next to him, tears streaming down his face and spoke between sniffs

"D...daddy...?"

Mercury, groaning in pain, slowly turned his head to the young wolf and smiled coughing up a little of blood "You are still alive... I-I am proud of you my son... Your brother was taken... Your mother killed... I am sorry if you had to see all of this Jason..." He coughs

"Dad... I... I c-couldn't stop the... Th-"Mercury hugs Jason, surprising the 4 year old kid and he whispers "It's ok my now, you have to be strong... Take my sword Exodium from the Arsenal room... And defend yourself... You are more powerful than you think... I bid you farewell Jason... And... at all costs..."

Jason interrupts Mercury and wipes his tears away "Not without you dad..."

"Listen to me" Mercury says groaning again as his voice gets weak "At all costs... my son... survive... survive the world "Mercury falls limp and with his last breath, he smiles closing his eyes.

"I will dad... I promise... And I promise... I will avenge you, mom... and I will be strong..." Jason gets up and walks to the Arsenal room and looks for the Exodium. He didn't take too much time to find it. It was a sword with a long blade and it a handle that looked like a dragon's tail. The blade had a lightning-like draw carved in it along it. Jason reads the name to himself

"Exodium, the legendary dragon scale sword"

As he reads the word "dragon" he gets a memory flashback when he stood against that huge dragon. His expression changes. He grabs the handle of Exodium and takes a deep breath before trying to pull it out of the stand. Jason thought the sword was too heavy for him but in fact, it was as light as a stick, although the sword was way bigger than him. When he was about to walk out of the room, Jason spots two pistols on a stand with fire symbols on it. His eyes sparkled and he took them as well and saved them in his pockets. He took a leather jacket and ran away from the house.

Many years passed since that day. Jason got himself into trouble lots of times but still, his determination to avenge his parents kept him alive.

It was Jason's 14th anniversary. 10 years after his parent's death. He sat on a mountain's cliff and stared at the horizon remembering his parents and his brother. He sighed. The sun was setting on the ocean, far, far away from him. Jason stood up and thought about what he has gone through, what he had done in the past 10 years. Sometimes he asked himself if avenging his family was worth the trouble. But then, he remembered the grin on that dragon's face and Jason forgets about it. His goal: terminate the Dreavers, the name he learned later, 2 years after that bloody day.

Jason travelled a lot around the world, not staying in the same spot more than 2 weeks or less. When he returned to the village he was spending some time, for his surprise, everyone was looking at the sky. He tilts his head and taps the shoulder of one of the inhabitants

"Hum, excuse me ol' chap, what's going on?"

The villager looked at Jason with a terrified expression

"We heard a roar... a very loud one"

As he says that, Jason presumed it was a dragon and asked "A roar? Can you describe it?"

The villager nods "It sounded like... a dragon..."

If Jason's feeling was right, it would be a Dreaver, since the people were terrified instead of impressed.

The villager kept talking "But! It wasn't a normal one... It sounded like a demon... or maybe it really was one" Jason now had no doubts. It was definitely a Dreaver. Jason's expression changes as he looked up in the sky. Dark clouds were covering the last rays of the sun until it was pure darkness. Lightnings flash on the dark clouds, feeling like it shaked the earth, and the demon-like roar is heard again. Jason remembers the first time he heard it and the roar keeps echoing in his head. After that, the dark figure descends from the clouds landing on the center on the village when everyone stepped away. Everyone was gathering stuff to give to him terrified, and the dragon was laughing. Jason grits his teeth and steps forward to the dragon but the villager stops him "What are you doing? It's a Dreaver... you are insane if you defy him!"

Jason replies by breaking free from the guy's grip and stating "I will not tolerate this. No one is obligated to give everything to him just because he's a Dreaver. Besides, I have bone to pick with these bastards." With this, Jason advanced to the Dreaver, who grinned and approached his head to the wolf "Want to say anything to me or want me to kill you? You seem eager to die by facing me, punk."

Jason only looks at his eyes, recklessly and says "You were the one who came here to die, Dreaver scum"

The dragon looks surprised as Jason says that and laughs out loudly and starts to walk in circles around Jason "So, you think you can kill me?! You think you can erase me from this so called 'planet'?! YOU?! A little pest who decided to step against me?! What a joke! In my 200 hundred years of lifetime, I have never seen a stupid little guy trying to kill the most feared dragon in this continent! Say, are you perhaps mad?"

Jason stands in the same spot but replies "Your kind has killed my parents... my family... And had the nerve to take my older brother. Don't you think I have one good reason to eliminate you?"

The dragon grins "So, you face me because we killed your parents and took your stupid little brother? That means you're a hunter and an avenger? I have seen thousands of those like you... AND THEY ALL DIED! It is not YOU that is going to kill US! WE ARE GODS! And Gods DON'T DIE!"

Jason looks at the dragon. His emerald eyes fix on him and he only steps forward "Gods?" He places his right hand on the handle of Exodium "I remember this old sentence I have told myself for many years. 'Gods are watching... Dreavers are dying.' I may not be a god... but if you wish to end up as dust, well, I shall make it up for you." As he states this, Jason pulls Exodium from his back and the dragon's eyes wide opened

"The Exodium?! Where did you get that?!"

"It was my father's sword. Does the name Mercury Gray remind you of something? I hope it does, Dreaver... Mark my words. I am Jason Gray... And I will destroy every single one of you Dreavers... and none will live to tell the story."

The dragon stays quiet. So do the villagers.

Jason points the sword at the dragon and prepares to charge "For my family, this world and beyond, burn in hell!" Jason attacks the Dreaver.


End file.
